Geno
Geno '(whose real name being '♥♪!?) is a puppet ally of Mario, who first appeared in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. In actuality, he is a star being from Star Road, who possessed the body of a doll. Despite only appearing in a few games, he is hugely popular. He has been absent for years, but he recently appeared in Kingdom Hearts: Another story as an ally to Ivo and Pod, the main characters. He revealed that he has a history with Rosalina, although that is not elaborated on. He is friends and allies with Serras-Kai. Currently, there is also a petition on Fantendo that you can sign to get Geno to return to the canon world of Mario. Appearances Super Mario RPG DS Geno will be appearing in the sequel-like Super Mario RPG game Super Mario RPG DS. His role will most likely be similar to the original. Wario & Geno Geno is one of the main characters in Wario & Geno: Saviour of the Stars. He was after King Dedede because he took over Star Road and scattered the Star Spirits, which is when he met up with Wario who was going to get his money back (and rescue Mona). Super Smash Bros. Series His special moves have both power and range, but Geno himself is light and slow. He is also more likely to trip than other characters, especially on ice or bananas. Geno also made an appearance in Super Smash Bros. DS: Rise of the Defeated. He is a very powerful character to say the least. He makes yet another appearance in Super Duper Smash Bros. He was not originally planned to be in the game, but won his way in as the fan favorite. Super Mario Galaxy 3 Geno appears in Super Mario Galaxy 3. He is a character discovered by Rosalina in a unknown galaxy. Woofbot and Meowbot: Robots to the Rescue Geno makes a cameo in Toy Shop on the dolls shelf. Super Mario Galaxy 3: Shining Stars Geno will reappear in this game in the Forest Factory Galaxy. He gives Mario a Spring Mushroom to get past the gears. Geno (along with Mallow) is seen in the game's ending cutscene as one of the people watching the stars. Gallery File:Geno.JPG|Geno's original art. Geno Brawl.png|Geno in the Super Smash Bros. (series) File:Geno_For_Brawl.png|A 3D image by fluxmage. Geno.png|Geno Geno Star Form.PNG|Geno in his Luma-like Star form. GenoSMWWii.png|Geno in SMWWii. Shot.png|Geno Watching Bowser get injured by Grodus. GenoByJoeAdok.PNG|Another 3D Geno image, made by JoeAdok on DeviantArt. GenoOlympics.png|Geno in Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Winter Games 2014 geno whirled.png|Geno after using the Geno Whirl. GenoBPG.png|Geno by . Geno Oscuro.png|Dark Geno by Nocturnpatto8 Geno Attack.png|Geno in Super Smash Bros. Charged! }} Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Super Smash Bros.: Crisis Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Mario Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Males Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Heroes Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Mario Heroes Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Helpers Category:Spirits Category:Geno Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Mario Kart Double Dash!! 3DS Category:Mario Baseball: Grand Slam Category:Characters That Should Appear In More Games Category:Mario Kart S Category:Mario Baseball Legends Category:Super Smash Bros.: A New World